He Dreams of Her
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: What was going on? This never happened in one of his dreams before. What happened to the Jun that never stepped a foot out of the light? What happened to the radiant angel that had been trying to help him, trying to save him from the darkness? Was this dream transfiguring into a nightmare?


**He Dreams of Her**

Kazuya Mishima rolled onto his side on the floor, not appreciating the discomfort the cold stone beneath gave him. Still, he wasn't complaining at all. Really, he didn't care all that much just as long as he got some sleep, which was quite difficult to do at the moment.

Whenever he closed his eyes for sleep, dreams of Jun Kazama plagued him. He would see her face in his mind, hear her voice there too. She would look beautiful, standing there in a pool of flowers, not unlike an angel.

She was like a goddess, Kazuya decided.

In his dreams, Jun would be reaching out towards him, brilliant light shining brightly behind her. She wanted to pull him back into the light and out of the darkness he was currently in. A smile would be present on her lips as she did her actions, speaking to him in soft, soothing words.

Kazuya would just stand there, watching her in all her brilliance. She was absolutely radiant, like the glorious sun in the blue sea that is the sky. If Jun wanted to, she could take the sun's place and swim in the ocean above. That was what Kazuya thought…that was what he believed.

It was strange.

Whenever he saw Jun Kazama in his dreams, it would seem so real. It was as if she was actually there, trying to help him from the devil that was occupying his body. When he saw her in his dreams, unwanted feelings would emerge from within his being. Happiness. Love. Desire. Regret. Guilt. Shame. Remorse.

These useless emotions sickened him.

Opening his eyes, Kazuya placed a hand upon his chest, staring up at the dark ceiling. He could hear the devil whispering heinous and dark things to him, telling him to carry out the darkest deeds imaginable. For example, murdering his own son and killing his father, Heihachi Mishima.

There was no reason to rid his son of this world, but he had the urge to. He _wanted_ to. However, he had a really good reason to introduce his father to death. His father had _never_ treated him like a son and had tried to _kill_ him.

He never succeeded.

Kazuya always came back.

Closing his eyes once more, Kazuya attempted to sleep again. Immediately, when sleep took him away into dreamland, he saw Jun standing there amongst the many flowers. There was water and the scenery looked like a marsh. Everything was calm and serene, resembling heaven.

Jun slowly walked towards him, a calm expression coloring her features. This time, she did not speak, but simply held out her hand towards him. As Kazuya watched her with his eyes, he could see her blinking slowly.

In his dreams, he so badly wanted to reach out towards her, to grasp her hand tightly and go into the light. He never did. Due to his evil nature, he had no desire to step into happiness and remained in the dark.

Kazuya hesitated, feelings his limbs disobeying him. He moved towards her, his bare feet swishing in the cool water below. When he reached Jun, he grabbed her small and soft hand in his own. He stared into her eyes and Jun stared back at him, tranquil and silent.

"Jun…" Kazuya heard himself whisper.

Jun did not reply and only smiled.

Suddenly, she yanked on his arm and pulled him into a Backthrow. Kazuya released a grunt when his back collided with the ground, water splashing everywhere. Anger burst within him and he jumped to his feet, barely avoiding Jun's foot which had been about to dig into his stomach.

Growling, Kazuya ran towards her, delivering an Agony Spear to her. Jun stumbled back from the combination, almost falling down into the water beneath her. Then, without warning, she came at him. The female threw a Jumping Front Kick at him, which Kazuya dodged with complete ease.

Acting quickly, Kazuya kicked her in the stomach hard, his entire leg cackling with electricity. The blow caused Jun to fall to her knees, grasping at her stomach. She was breathing heavily, gasping for air.

Kazuya finished her by kneeing her in the face as hard as he could and without mercy. He watched as Jun's head snapped backwards from the force of the assault, blood gushing from her now broken nose. She fell onto her back in the water, unmoving.

She didn't stand a chance.

Kazuya was about to turn and walk away, but he heard her moving again. He turned around and saw her on her hands and knees, head bowed. She was breathing heavily as if she were in pain. The male lowered his gaze and noticed that the clear water he was standing in was beginning to turn a putrid, dark purplish color. Most of it was starting to surround Jun.

To the man's surprise, the clothes on Jun's body vanished and the dark purplish, slimy water climbed up her naked body, covering her legs and private parts. Some of it even covered her arms and hands. When she looked up at him, her eyes had changed into a devilish yellow and she giggled sinisterly.

Kazuya was still surprised, but showed no fear whatsoever. He only got into his fighting stance and prepared for another fight. The male had no idea of what Jun had recently become. She was no longer radiant, but concealed with darkness. Kazuya could feel pure evil gushing from her as she got to her bare feet, getting into her fighting stance.

This was no longer Jun Kazama.

This was something else entirely…something _unknown_.

Coming at him with a Delayed Hopkick, Unknown released an inhuman shriek. Kazuya evaded by moving to the side as quickly as possible. Next, he attacked with a Glorious Demon Godfist, making Unknown blast backwards from the force. He ran towards her while she was down and slammed his foot into her gut.

Unknown coughed in pain and grabbed his foot with her hands, twisting his ankle with her immense strength. Kazuya grunted in pain and fell into the water hard on his rear. Unknown was mounting him now, wasting no time in pounding his face in with her fists.

Kazuya blocked her fifth punch, elbowing her in the face hard and kicking her off of him. Unknown went flying backwards and she crashed into the water again, quickly jumping back to her feet afterwards. Kazuya picked himself off of the ground, now covered in black slime that now portrayed the water.

What was going on? This never happened in one of his dreams before. What happened to the Jun that never stepped a foot out of the light? What happened to the radiant angel that had been trying to help him, trying to save him from the darkness? Was this dream transfiguring into a nightmare?

Letting out a howl of vengeance, Kazuya charged towards Unknown with a Soul Annhilator. Unknown was flown back once again and had fallen into the water. When she got up, Kazuya met her with a Slaughter Hook, enjoying the scream of pain that ripped out of her mouth.

Stumbling back, Unknown lifted her head and saw Kazuya preparing for a Tsunami Kick. She anticipated it and caught his leg with her hands, swinging him to the ground hard. Then, she crouched down, kicking his body a few feet away.

Jumping back up, Kazuya dodged a kick from her and then introduced her to the Demon's Wrath. Through with that, Kazuya gave her a powerful Lightning Uppercut that sent her flying upwards and then crashing back to the ground painfully. Black water sprayed upwards and everywhere, like a fountain of death.

Kazuya slowly trekked over to the fallen woman, knowing he had defeated her. He stared down at her contemptuously, watching her breathe heavily. Kazuya could see that she was in an immense amount of pain, but the darkness was still consuming her.

The darkness didn't suit her at all, Kazuya noticed forlornly. He wanted the other Jun back, the Jun that was born in the light.

Kazuya reached down and grabbed the woman's face with his hand, easily lifting her up and into the air. Instantly, the dark substance that covered parts of her body traveled upwards and into Kazuya's hand, slithering down his arm and consuming his whole body. Once that was done and the woman was back to her true form, he dropped her naked body to the ground.

Besides…the darkness suited _him_.

Now in his devil form, Kazuya took one more look down at Jun's sleeping face. He could see peacefulness there, and, for a moment, he almost smiled _happily_.

Instead, a sinister grin spread across his face…

**[…]**

Kazuya opened his eyes and sat up slowly in his dark room on the floor, breaking out of his dream.

The man stared straight ahead at nothing.

Then…

…he laughed evilly.


End file.
